Memorries
by Riela nacan
Summary: Naruto selalu dihantui dengan mimpi yang mengatakan,"kau mencintaiku, Nyata atau tidak nyata," memangnya apa yang Nyata dan tidak nyata itu? ia pun tak mengerti. sementara itu di tahun ajaran baru ia mendapatkan seorang siswa baru yang mulai mempengaruhinya. berawal dari sebuah kesalahan yang menyebabkan memori itu selalu berulang-ulang lantas siapa perempuan itu? Baca aja ya . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, ide pasaran, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

**I hope you like it. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Nyata atau tidak Nyata." Bisiknya pada—ku

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu terbangun ditengah malam dengan mimpi yang sama dan selalu berulang-ulang seperti sebuah kaset yang telah rusak. Ada perasaan aneh tiap kali dalam mimpi itu seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui rupanya selalu mengatakan, "kau mencintaiku." dan kemudian selalu diakhiri dengan, "nyata atau tidak nyata"

Memangnya siapa yang mencintai? Dan kalimat apa itu nyata atau tidak nyata?

Mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Lelaki dengan surai pirangnya—yang kini tampak basah itu mulai beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya menyingkap selimut dengan kasarnya—hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kini tengah berpeluh ria akibat keringat.

Dengan langkah gontai lelaki itupun menuju ke dapur guna mengambil minuman untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang panas. Setelah meminum minumannya lelaki itu pun kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan menuju balkon kamarnya karena merasa tertarik dengan keindahan langit malam. Mengambil bungkus rokok yang terletak diatas meja dekat balkon itu—lelaki itu pun mulai menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya secara perlahan.

Dengan pandangan datar yang masih menatap keindahan langit malam—lelaki yang mempunyai iris sewarna blue shappire itu—tak henti-hentinya menghisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya secara perlahan.

Hingga Handponenya yang berada di atas Nakas itu menghentikan lamunannya.

'ck' kesal Lelaki itu

dengan langkah malas Lelaki itu pun melangkah menuju Nakas dimana Handponenya berada,

"hm" sahut Naruto dengan malas

"yo, Naruto dimana kau?" tanya orang diseberang telepon

"dirumah, ada apa?"

"kemarilah, sekarang kami sedang di Kaguya Club," ajak orang diseberang telepon.

"baiklah,"

setelah kalimat terakhir dari Naruto. Telepon pun terputus. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Naruto pun segera mengenakan kaos putih nya dengan dilapisi jaket bewarna hitam yang menambah kesan kasual pada dirinya. Dengan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas nakas—Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan mobil Ferrari warna putihnya—hingga ia pun segera melesat membelah kegelapan malam menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, Nee." tanya seorang Gadis.

"ya, aku yakin." jawab Gadis satunya lagi—kali ini dengan menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya yang mengatakan ia serius dengan tindakannya.

Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari kedua mata orang yang berada dihadapannya—perempuan yang mempunyai iris bewarna merah itu hanya mengatakan, "aku percaya padamu."

"arigatou."

* * *

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Naruto pun segera memasuki Club malam. Sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari dimana teman-temannya berada. Yang ternyata teman-temannya sudah berada di pojok kanan bar dengan ditemani beberapa wanita yang berpakaian seksi yang kini tak henti-hentinya bergelayut manja pada mereka.

Mengabaikan kerlingan nakal para wanita yang berada disekitarnya, Naruto pun mulai melangkah menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya kini berada.

"kau lama Naruto," keluh Gaara saat Naruto sudah berada di depan meja mereka.

"Hn." angguk Sasuke—tanda setuju dengan kalimat protesan yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Gaara.

"Maaf," jawab Naruto yang kini telah duduk di dekat Gaara sambil meminum anggur yang berada dihadapannya.

"wah . . .wah, apa aku salah dengar Shika? Si Naruto ini baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf." tanya Sai dengan tampang tanpa dosanya pada pemuda malas yang kini hanya bersender di kursinya.

"tidak, aku juga mendengarnya." sahut Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"diamlah," Balas Naruto yang kini mulai menatap datar pada ke empat temannya. "aku lagi malas berdebat," sahut Naruto yang kini mulai menegak anggurnya lagi dan lagi seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok. Masih dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan.

Melihat temannya yang sepertinya kurang bersahabat hari ini—Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya diam saja mempehatikan tingkah teman pirangnya yang dari tadi hanya minum saja.

Hingga gelas yang ke dua puluh, Shikamaru pun mulai mencegah Naruto, "hentikan, Naruto kau mabuk!"

"He—Hei aku tidak mabuk. Lihat aku masih sanggup berdiri." Naruto pun berdiri guna menunjukkan pada Shikamaru kalau ia masih sanggup berdiri. Dan kini Naruto pun mulai melangkah maju ke lantai dansa dengan menarik seorang wanita yang berada disampingnya untuk berdansa. Ketika di lantai dansa Naruto pun segera mengajak sang wanita untuk menari bersama dengan sesekali saling menyatukan bibir mereka.

Melihat adegan yang berada di lantai dansa, keempat Sahabat Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala,

"Naruto, sudah gila. Kalian lihat sekarang ia sudah berani menyusupkan tangannya pada gaun wanita itu." tunjuk Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya kepada Naruto dan wanita yang berada di lantai dansa.

Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka mendengar ocehan Sai.

"tapi, bagaimanapun Naruto tidak akan melakukan lebih jauh dari itu," balas Shikamaru yang kini juga menatap malas pada lantai dansa yang mempertotonkan aksi panas Naruto.

"Hn, itu benar Sai. beda denganmu." tambah Gaara

"Hn," Sahut Sasuke kali ini membenarkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya.

"ya ya ya kenapa kalian malah memojokkan—ku," balas Sai tak terima

"tapi, itu fakta Sai." balas Sasuke yang kini memandang datar Sai, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum palsu mendengar perkataan ke tiga temannya.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi, kini telah duduk kembali ketempatnya. Masih dengan meminum anggur yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari keempat sahabatnya.

"oh, ya. Bukankah besok kita sudah bersekolah lagi." kali ini Gaara mulai membuka pembicaraan

"terus kenapa?" sahut Sasuke

"Ck, mendokusai."

"kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Sekolah itu merepotkan." jawab malas Sai

"hm, kau benar Sai," kali ini Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan kalimat yang di sampaikan oleh Sai.

"apalagi harus mendengar teriakan lebah di pagi hari," tambah Naruto.

"hn," jawab serempak Gaara dan Sasuke

"tapi, bagaimanapun juga kita kita harus tetap bersekolah besok." sambung Shikamaru

"karena besok semester baru. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Lagipula ini sudah jam 03.00." ajak Gaara yang kini sudah mulai memakai jaket bewarna cokelatnya.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisa, ayo pulang."

Dan kelima lelaki itu pun meninggalkan club malam.

* * *

"kau yakin Neechan. Ia tak akan mengenalmu."

"ya, aku yakin. Ia takkan mengenalku Sara." balas perempuan dengan iris bewarna violetnya.

"benar-benar yakin." Balas Sara yang kini mulai merasa tak tenang dengan perilaku kakaknya.

"kau tenang saja Sara. Kau percaya pada ku kan." senyum perempuan itu.

"aku yakin—seyakin-yakinnya. Jadi kau percaya padaku kan."

"ya," angguk Sara yang kini tengah menatap Neechan nya yang tengah bercermin.

"astaga, aku terlambat," kali ini perempuan itu hanya menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 sementara kelas pertama akan dibuka pada pukul 07.30.

"Nee, pergi dulu ya." perempuan dengan iris violet itu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju kebawah.

* * *

Konoha Internasional High School adalah salah satu sekolah berstandar internasional terbaik di Tokyo. Di sekolah inilah lulusan-lulusan terbaik dihasilkan. Tapi, jika kamu ingin masuk sekolah ini siap-siap saja otakmu pecah karena pada saat tes, soal yang di ujikan hampir setara dengan memasuki sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri terdengar berlebihan memang tapi itulah fakta. Selain mempunyai otak yang pintar-pintar disekolah ini juga dihuni oleh anak-anak orang kaya. Dan tentu saja sekolah ini juga mempunyai siswa yang tampan-tampan dan cantik-cantik.

Adapun salah satu kelompok yang terkenal seantero KIHS. Kelompok ini terdiri atas lelaki-lelaki yang mempunyai ketampanan di atas rata-rata dan apabila kau melihatnya maka hanya suara lebah yang akan keluar dari mulutmu. Bahkan suasana sekolah yang sepi seperti ini—akan menjadi berisik ketika kelompok itu sampai di sekolah . . .

terlihat sebuah mobil bewarna hijau mulai memasuki halaman sekolah dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah orang didalam mobil itu dengan seragam khas KIHS dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Sembari menguap malas melihat kerumunan siswa di hadapannya.

"Huuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, Shika-kun," teriak seluruh siswi dilapangan sekolah

tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil bewarna merah membelah kerumunan massa. Dan keluarlah lelaki dengan surai merah maroon nya—semakin menambah jumlah teriakkan yang dihasilkan oleh para siswi.

"Kyaaaaaaa, Gaara-kun,"

tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para fansnya—Gaara pun mulai mendekat pada sahabat malasnya, "mana yang lainnya,"

"sepertinya itu Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru yang kini tengah menunjuk sebuah mobil sport hitam dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sai pun keluar dari mobil yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun kalian tampan sekali. Kyaaaaaaaa," teriak para fans Sasuke dan Sai

Sasuke dengan muka datarnya dan Sai dengan senyum palsunya mulai mendekat kearah Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"kemana si Dobe?"

"entahlah," acuh Shikamaru

"padahal lima menit lagi kita ma—

'TIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT'

belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya—ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara klakson mobil bewarna putih yang tampak menerobos masuk.

"sepertinya itu dia," tunjuk Gaara

"atraksi yang bagus," sahut Sai

dengan pakaian yang yang acak-acakkan yang tidak terkancing dibagian atas nya dan dasi yang dipakai asal keluarlah Naruto dari mobilnya. Dengan muka yang datar—ia pun segera menemui keempat temannya . . .

"WAAaaaaaaaaaaaa, Naruto-kun kamu Coooooooollllllllll,"

kini kelima idola sekolah itu pun mulai melangkah maju—tanpa menghiraukan teriakan gaje dari para kaum hawa itu. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Setelah sampai dikelas yang bertuliskan XII. IPA 1, mereka pun segera masuk dan duduk di bangku mereka.

Tak lama kemudian—Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Yang menandakan bahwa jam pertama akan di mulai. Selang beberapa menit masuklah seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"pagi kelas," sapa guru bermasker yang kini tengah tersenyum pada siswa kelasnya

"pagi, Sensei,"

"Sensei, harap liburan kalian menyenangkan. Oh, ya sepertinya hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru,"

"perempuan atau laki-laki, Sensei," tanya seluruh siswa yang kini tengah menatap penasaran sang Sensei berbeda dengan lelaki yang berada di pojok kanan itu yang kini hanya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja—malas.

"kamu yang diluar, masuklah," perintah Kakashi pada siswa barunya

yang dipanggil pun segera memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan yang gugup—ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Semua orang terdiam sesaat—hingga . . . .

Ha HA hah HAA hahah haaa hahaAAaa . . .

"apa itu benar-benar siswa baru Sensei—Hahaha ," tanya Kiba sambil memegang perutnya

"pakaiannya aneh sekali, Sensei. Dan juga liat rambut cokelat kepang duanya—berminyak sekali," ejek Shion yang kini tengah menatap jijik objek yang berada di depan kelasnya.

Sementara siswa baru yang baru saja di ejek itu—hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya kalau saja tak segera ditahannya.

melihat keadaan kelas yang ribut—Kakashi selaku sensei dikelas itu mulai mendiamkan para siswanya.

"harap diam anak-anak!" seru Kakashi—kemudian semua siswa pun mulai diam mendengar bentakan dari Senseinya

"dan kamu perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Kakashi

dengan tangan yang terkepal dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Perempuan itu pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ko—Konnichiwa mm—minna," ucap perempuan itu dengan terbata-bata

"lihatlah, bahkan cara bicaranya gagap begitu . . . Haa hahah," ejek Ino

"Diamlah Ino! biarkan ia memperkenalkan dirinya." cegat Shikamaru yang kini memandang malas pada perempuan berambut pirang itu. "Hei, kau lanjutkan perkenalanmu,"

Perempuan itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarka suaranya,"Wa—Watashiwa na—namae wa Hana Sa—Sarutobi, yoroshiku ne." ucap Hana yang kini mulai memamerkan senyumnya—namun senyumnya terhenti tatkala netranya memandang lelaki yang mempunyai surai bewarna pirang di pojok belakang kelas yang tampak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu,"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga mengetiknya—lega rasanya. :)

sebenarnya sih ini mau dibuat Multichap tapi terkadang otak saya terlalu malas buat berfikir dan mencari bahan. Apalagi selalu banyak ide yang yang berkeliaran didalam otakku ini. #sombongnyaa

sebenarnya, yang dituliss itu udah ada di otak tapi itulah—ketika saya mulai menghadap my Lappy otak saya tiba-tiba jadi lemot dan lupa sendiri ama kerangka cerita yang saya karang. -_-

apakah ini layak dilanjut? delete or no?

kalo reviewnya sampai 15 maka saya akan lanjut ceritanya. :)

jadi, mari atuh di REVIEW . . .

"trimaksih sebelumnya." :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: Out Of Charactet, AU, typo, ide pasaran, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

**Pairing: NaruSaku ( Naruto Namikaze X Sakura Haruno)**

**and Other Slight pairing**

**I hope you like it. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Shika-kun aku tak menyangka kau membela anak baru tadi," terdengar suara Sai yang kini sedang bertanya pada sahabat malasnya sambil sesekali menegak minuman kalengnya.

"Hn." sahut Gaara yang juga penasaran dengan sikap sahabatnya tadi.

"Aku malas melihat perempuan bertengkar," balas Shikamaru yang kini mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin yang di penuhi oleh para siswa yang mengantri—hanya untuk memperoleh seporsi makanan. Walaupun mereka sekarang kelaparan tetapi tetap budaya antri adalah yang utama. Karena semenjak kelas satu mereka sudah dilatih untuk disiplin.

Berbeda dengan para pangeran sekolah—mereka dengan mudah mendapat makanan yang ingin mereka pesan. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena para fans mereka yang dengan senang hati mempersilahkan mereka untuk memesan duluan.

"Apakah malam ini kita akan ke klub lagi?" kali ini Gaara mulai membuka suara

"Terserahlah,"sahut Sasuke malas yang kini hanya menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang kau ketularan Shikamaru?" tanya Sai yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Begitukah?" balas datar Sasuke—sementara orang yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum palsunya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hei, kau anak baru!" panggil perempuan yang mempunyai iris sewarna aquamarine dengan lantangnya hingga terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kantin—hingga kantin yang awalnya riuh kini bisu seketika.

"Hei! Hei! Aku berbicara padamu," ulang Ino yang kini mulai kesal kareana orang yang diajak bicara hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak ada respon, dengan kasar Ino mengangkat dagu gadis yang berada dihadapannya, "Hei, rambut minyak aku bicara padamu! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sepatu-ku!" jelas Ino dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"G-Gomen," ucap Hana yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya, "A-aku tak se-nga-ja," Lanjut Hana yang kini mulai menahan tangisnya agar tak bersuara.

Sementara siswa yang melihat adegan itu—hanya memandang iba pada Hana. Mau bagaimana lagi Ino adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik pertokoan baju terbesar di jepang. Lagipula orang tua Ino merupakan salah satu donatur di sekolah ini. Jadi, jika kau berani mencegahnya. Maka kau akan di _bully _selama kau bersekolah di KIHS ini oleh para Geng Ino.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tak sengaja!" bentak Ino sembari melepaskan cengkramannya pada dagu Hana.

"Dengar! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu—sekarang kau bersihkan sepatu ku dengan mulutmu," suruh Ino dengan menatap tajam perempuan dihadapannya.

Sementara para siswa yang mendengar itu hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya tanda tak percaya—berbeda dengan kempat pemuda yang berada di pojok kanan kantin yang hanya memandang datar adegan yang berada di depannya tanpa niat untuk melerai.

"Hei, kau punya kupingkan! Ya, Tuhan sudah berapa kali aku berteriak hari ini," kesal Ino pada makhluk di depannya ini.

"Atau kau mau ku jambak. HaA!"

"Ba-baiklah," sambil menahan isak tangisnya—dengan tangan terkepal erat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja—Hana pun mulai menundukkan badan nya hingga membuat Ino menyeringai kemenangan. Hampir saja Hana menyentuh sepatu Ino—

'TTEEEEEETTTTTT'

"Ck," kesal gadis bersurai pirang, "kali ini kau selamat rambut minyak," dorong Ino pada Hana dan berlalu pergi.

"Waah, sayang sekali padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya," keluh Sai yang kini kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Sai—ketiga temannya yang berada didekatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayo ke kelas?" ajak Sasuke yang mulai di ikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

* * *

Hingga kantin kosong pun—sosok perempuan yang mempunyai rambut bewarna cokelat yang menjadi korban _bully_ tadi masih terduduk di tempat yang di dorong Ino tadi—tanpa merubah posisi nya sedikit pun.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" terdengar suara seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan—sementara orang yang diajak bicara masih terdiam tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi yang kali ini mulai berjongkok dihadapan gadis didepannya.

"Y- ya aku bisa," jawab gadis itu yang kini mulai bangkit dari posisinya.

Sementara pemuda dengan rambut merahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis didepannya, "Tak usah kau pikirkan—Ino memang seperti itu," menghapus air matanya—Sakura pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada pemuda bersurai merah, "A- aku memang salah,"

"tapi kau kan tak sengaja."

"E—entahlah," kembali Hana menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat perempuan yang berada dihadapannya menundukkan kepala lagi—pemuda itu pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya, " Sasori—Akasuna Sasori." ucap pemuda baby face itu dengan tangan yang kini tengah mengambang di udara.

Menyambut uluran tangannya, " Hana—Sa-sarutobi Hana." balas Hana

"Nama yang bagus Hana. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." puji Sasori sembari tersenyum

"Terima kasih Akasuna-san. Saya juga." senyum Hana sembari melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Oh, ya lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas mu," saran Sasori

"Umm ya, a—arigatou." bungkuk Hana dan berlalu pergi.

"Menarik," setelah menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya Sasori pun berlalu pergi sembari bersiul.

* * *

Untuk menghilangkan bekas jejak air mata di pipinya—Hana pun pergi ke toilet wanita sebentar. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika sampai di depan toilet. Disana tepatnya didekat kaca terlihat seorang pria yang mempunyai surai bewarna pirang keemasan dan seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut bewarna hitam terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Sementara Hana hanya shock melihat adegan itu dan terdiam mematung didepan toilet.

Menyadari ada yang melihat aktivitas mereka—lantas perempuan yang mempunyai surai bewarna hitam segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir lelaki yang terlibat ciuman panas dengannya. Merapikan pakaiannya dengan sesegera mungkin—perempuan itu pun mulai berlalu pergi dan ketika di dekat pintu toilet perempuan yang mempunyai iris bewarna hitam itu dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Hana—hingga Hana pun tedorong kebelakang.

Setelah memastikan bajunya sudah lumayan rapi—pemuda dengan mata samudera nya itu pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan toilet tanpa memandang seseorang yang kini terduduk dilantai.

Dan setetes air mata pun terjatuh dari kedua pipi hana.

* * *

Kelas XII. IPA 1

"Hei, Sasuke kemana Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang tengah bersender di kursinya.

"Ya, aku juga tak melihatnya sejak istirahat tadi." tambah Sai

"Entahlah." jawab acuh Sasuke yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian seperti tidak tahu saja—pasti Naruto sekarang lagi bermain." seringai Gaara

Mengerti maksud dari Gaara—ketiga temannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Hingga kelas yang awalnya tadi ribut—kini diam seketika saat melihat seorang perempuan yang mempunyai surai bewarna cokelat yang dikepang dua dengan minyak rambut yang tampak mengkilat dan tak lupa kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Mulai memasuki kelas dengan pandangan yang kosong tanpa memperdulikan semua pandangan yang mengarah terhadapnya. Bahkan jejak air mata itu pun masih terlihat jejaknya di pipi putihnya.

Hingga sensei mereka yang mempunyai iris bewarma merah ruby mulai memasuki kelasnya.

"Siang, Minna." sapa Sensei cantik itu pada murid-muridnya.

Dengan kompak para murid pun membalas sapaan ramah senseinya, " siang, Sensei."

Mendengar kekompakkan para muridnya—Sensei cantik itu hanya tersenyum, " baiklah, hari ini Sensei akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Dimana satu kelompok itu hanya terdiri atas dua orang. Yakni laki-laki dan perempuan,"

"Ck, mendokusai." keluh Shikamaru yang memandang malas penjelasan Sensei didepannya.

"wah . . wah . .." senyum palsu Sai

Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke hanya memandang datar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikitpun mendengar penjelasan sensei mereka.

"Baiklah untuk kelompok pertama yaitu Shimura Sai dan Moryo Shion,"

"Yes, Sai-kun aku padamu." Panggil Shion dengan wajah yang sumringah sementara Sai hanya tersenyum palsu melihat kelakuan Shion.

"Berikutnya Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan salah satu gadis pemalu di kelasnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai—dan ketika Hinata bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dengan buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, lucu sekali." Gumam Sasuke sembari menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baik untuk kelompok terakhir yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan Sarutobi Hana." Ucap Kurenai Sensei yang kini mulai memperhatikan murid-muridnya satu-persatu—menyadari ada salah satu siswanya yang menghilang—Kurenai pun mulai bertanya pada siswanya, " Sabaku-san kemana Namikaze-san?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Gaara pun mengangkat tangannya, "dia ada di UKS, Sensei?"

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Baiklah Anak-Anak setelah kalian tahu nama kelompok kalian. Sensei akan menyebutkan apa tugas kalian? tugas kalian adalah membuat sebuah prakarya yang terbuat dari barang-barang tugasnya akan dikumpulkan minggu depan." Jelas Kurenai pada anak muridnya.

"Bentuknya terserah kan, Sensei." Tanya Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya

"Ya. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Sensei cantik itu lagi

Melihat anak muridnya tidak ada yang bertanya. Kurenai pun menambahkan "Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada. Sensei tutup kelas kita hari ini karena Sensei ada rapat."

"Baik, Sensei."

"Oh. Ya Hana-san. Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah ini kau beritahu Namikaze-san mengenai tugas kelompok kalian. Oke?"

"B-baik, Sensei." Jawab Hana dengan tersenyum manis pada Sensei nya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan anak-anak." Dan Sensei cantik itu pun berlalu pergi dari hadapan murid-muridnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian kelas itu pun kosong—hanya menyisakan seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang di kepang dua yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya di meja.

* * *

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian—terdengar suara sepatu seseorang yang memecah kesunyian ruangan kelas itu. Bahkan Hana yang sedari tadi menunduk kini telah menegakkan kepalanya. Dan ketika melihat wajah datar pemuda yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengambil tasnya. Naruto pun meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali meremas rok lipatnya . . .

"ternyata kau memang tak mengenalku—Naruto-kun."

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

Akhirnya . . .

Apa itu? tambah gaje banget kan cerita saya . . .

jujur otak saya mau pecah buat cerita ini. Karena saya harus membaca ulang fic saya agar cerita yang saya tampilkan ini bisa kerasa feel nya. :)

Oh, ya terimaksih buat yang udah baca dan review fic ini , .indohackz, **Shipueden**, Guest, **Red devils,** 69, **Kirigaya chika**, Al blue blossom, **Agus. **,

m. Rochmandy, **Cindy elhy**, Diffakhairiah, **Rey619**.

Ini udah di lanjut. Semoga suka ya. Dan review again. :)

tapi maaf kalo kependekan dari chap 1 kemarin. ^^

akhir kata REVIEW yaaaaaa . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: Out Of Charactet, AU, typo, ide pasaran, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

**Pairing: NaruSaku ( Naruto Namikaze X Sakura Haruno)**

**and Other Slight pairing**

**I hope you like it. :)**

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki itu pun terus berjalan tanpa henti—sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya dilantai marmer bewarna putih disebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa. Tanpa memperdulikan para pelayan yang tengah tersenyum manis pada sang nona rumah—perempuan itu tetap berjalan menerobos rumahnya menuju satu tempat yaitu kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa—menaiki tangga. Akhirnya perempuan itu pun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dengan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Perempuan yang mempunyai iris bewarna violet itu pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size nya. Dengan menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan—perempuan yang mempunyai surai bewarna hitam itupun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia pun menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan—terdapat lima pemuda dengan hanya diterangi sebuah cahaya yang remang-remang. Kelima pemuda itu pun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya, ada yang hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekali menegak winenya. ada yang merokok bahkan ada yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Lama terdiam tidak ada yang bersuara—pemuda yang mempunyai iris bewarna jade mulai membuka suaranya, "Kau kemana saja tadi Naruto?"

"Di atap. Ada apa?" balas Naruto dengan memandang datar sosok pemuda dihadapannya sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap rokokknya.

"Tadi, Kurenai sensei menanyakanmu." Balas Gaara kembali menegak minumannya.

"Terus . . ." jawab Naruto acuh.

"Kita ada tugas kelompok dan kau sekelompok dengan Hana Sarutobi." Ucap Gaara yang kini mulai membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya karena merasakan panas ditubuhnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara—Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ha-na Sa—rutobi. Apa kita ada nama murid seperti itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat emonya. Mendapat pertanyaan dari sahabat pirangnya itu—lelaki dengan model rambut pantat ayamnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat sikap acuh tak acuh dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto—lelaki dengan senyum palsunya pun menimpali, "tentu saja ada, Naruto. Apa kau tak lihat perempuan yang memakai kacamata dan rambut yang dikepang dua kemarin."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sai—Naruto hanya memandang datar sosok pemuda disampingnya ini, "benarkah?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok pucat didepannya.

"Hn, kau tenang saja Naruto. Nanti partnermu itu akan menghubungimu." Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah." Sahut Naruto sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya—dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "aku pulang duluan kalau begitu," ucap Naruto yang kini tengah memakai jaket hitamnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan para sahabatnya.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu kini—sang mentari telah kembali pada peraduannya meninggalkan jejak kemerah-merahan di langit. Akan tetapi waktu yang telah berlalu itu tidak disadari oleh seseorang—terlihat disebuah kamar yang mempunyai nuansa bewarna biru muda itu seorang gadis yang kini tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan jejak air mata yang masih menempel dikedua pipinya yang bewarna putih. Gadis itu masih sesegukan didalam tidurnya.

Hingga tak lama kemudian. Terdengar suara jejak kaki yang kini kian mendekat pada sang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Perempuan yang mempunyai surai bewarna merah itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana kakak perempuannya yang paling ia sayangi tertidur dengan wajah yang dihiasi jejak air mata dengan rambut yang berantakan dan kacamata yang masih menempel di kedua mata indahnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan—Sara membangunkan kakaknya, "Neechan, bangunlah nee." Ucap Sara dengan berbisik dan mengguncang perlahan bahu Neechannya. Merasa ada yang mengguncang bahunya—Hana pun membuka kedua matanya. Dengan mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Perempuan dengan iris violetnya itu bangkit untuk duduk.

"Sekarang jam berapa Sara?" Tanya Hana yang kembali mengucek matanya.

"Jam tujuh malam Nee. Neechan habis menangis ya?" Tanya Sara ragu-ragu.

"Neechan tidak menangis kok." Jawab Hana sembari tersenyum

"Tapi kenapa ada jejak air mata di pipi Neechan?" Tanya Sara dengan curiga—sambil meneliti secara keseluruhan wajah Neechan nya.

Merasa diperhatikan secara terus-menerus Hana pun hanya tersenyum. Akan tetapi Saara tahu—Sangat tahu bahwa senyuman yang diberikan oleh Neechannya saat ini adalah senyuman palsu. Yang berarti bahwa memang benar Neechan tercintanya ini habis menangis.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan Nee. Tapi sebelum itu Nee harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau makan satu meja sama orang yang belum mandi. Bau tahu!" ejek Saara sambil berlari keluar kamar.

"A—apa dia bilang tadi. A—aaku Bau. Ehhh!" Tanya Haana pada dirinya sendiri.

"AKU TIDAK BAU BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hana dari dalam kamar. Mendengar teriakan Neechannya dari dalam kamar. Saara hanya cekikikan tak jelas di tangga.

"dasar anak itu." Jengkel Hana sembari berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "sepertinya aku memang harus mandi."

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi rumahnya. Naruto pun segera berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Akan tetapi ketika memasuki rumahnya—hal pertama yang selalu dirasakan Naruto adalah sepi. Kenapa? Karena Ayah dan Ibu nya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses yang tiap harinya selalu bepergian baik itu dalam maupun luar negeri.

Ayahnya bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia merupakan salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Jepang dengan menduduki peringkat pertama diantara para pengusaha sukses lainnya. Tak hanya sukses Ayah Naruto juga memiliki rupa yang tampan. Jadi tak salah—jika Namikaze Naruto juga mempunyai rupa yang rupawan sama seperti sang Ayah.

Sedangkan Ibu Naruto bernama Namikaze Kushina. Ia adalah mantan Miss Jepang. Kecantikannya sudah tak diragukan lagi mempunyai mata bewarna violet dengan rambut merah panjang yang menawan. Hingga membuat semua lelaki jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan pengusaha sukses seperti Namikaze Minato pun jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang Kushina Namikaze memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Fashion.

Terus berjalan memasuki kediamannya—hingga Naruro berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sekedar bertanya pada pelayan rumahnya yang kebetulan lewat didepannya, "Bibi, apa Kaasan dan Tousan pulang hari ini?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya tidak pulang hari ini, Naruto-sama." Jawab Pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn."

Dan Naruto pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan pelayannya—menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Melepas jaketnya dengan kasar. Naruto pun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size nya. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

* * *

"haa, segarnya." Ucap perempuan dengan surai hitamnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—yang kini berjalan menuju cermin besar dikamarnya. Menyisir rambutnya perlahan sambil sesekali memisahkan antara rambut yang kusut dan yang tidak kusut—Hingga kejadian di toilet tadi kembali tercetak di memorinya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata yang tadinya menghilang kembali menetes dari sudut matanya.

"kenapa kau berubah Naruto?" tanya Hana pada dirinya sendiri

"Neechan, Ayo makan!" teriak Saara dari dapur. Mendengar teriakan dari adik nya dari arah dapur. Hana pun balas berteriak, "Baiklah!"

Menghapus air matanya kasar—dan melihat kembali ke cermin untuk memastikan bahwa jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya telah menghilang. Hana pun segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri adiknya. " maaf aku telat." Ucap Hana sambil tersenyum manis pada adiknya sementara sang adik hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah sang kakak. Dan mereka pun makan dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kedua kakak beradik itu pun menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "haa kenyangnya." Ucap Hana sambil mengelus perutnya

"Neechan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Saara pada Neechannya

"boleh, ada apa?"

"Neechan habis menangis kan." Tanya Saara yang kini dibarengi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ha Ha Haa bi-bicara apa kau ini? Nee tidak menangis kok." Jawab Hana sambil tertawa pada adiknya.

"tapi matamu merah Nee. Dan tertawamu pun palsu." Balas Saara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya Hana pun hanya tertegun sebentar kemudian kembali tertawa lagi, "sudah sudah Nee mau cuci piring dulu. Lebih baik kamu belajar sana." Perintah Hana pada Adikknnya—yang kemudian bergegas menuju westafel untuk mencuci piringnya. Sedangkan Saara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—Hana pun segera menuju kamarnya. Menutup kembali pintu kamarnya Hana pun segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Keluh Hana—banyak hal terjadi hari ini mulai dari perkenalan didepan murid-murid dimana ia diejek habis-habisan oleh teman-teman barunya. kemudian berlanjut dengan kajadian menumpahkan air minum pada perempuan berambut pirang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino beserta gangnya hingga kejadian di toilet wanita tadi. Mengingat semua itu—Hana hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Menguncir rambutnya tinggi—Hana pun duduk diatas ranjang king sizenya sambil melihat-lihat pelajaran dari sekolah tadi. Menepuk jidatnya, "Astagaaa. Naruto. Kenapa bisa lupa sih?"

Mengambil Hp nya dan mencari-cari nomor Naruto di kontaknya tapi nihil. Hana hanya mendengus kasar. "sepertinya aku lupa minta nomornya." Membanting Hp nya ke tempat tidur. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Memasuki gerbang utama sekolahnya—pemuda dengan mobil sport merahnya itu kini telah memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan—hingga . . . . . .

"KyaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAA. Naruto~Samaa"

"Naruto~samaaaaaaa Kamu KEREEENNNNNNN." Teriak para gadis ketika Naruto mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat parkiran tapi kegaduhan itu tidak hanya sebatas disitu saja bahkan sepanjang koridor teriakan itu masih terdengar.

"Naruto~kun jadilah pacarku."

"Naruto~kun kau semakin seksiihhh."

" Naruto~kun . . . . Naruto~kun . . . dan begitulah seterusnya. Bahkan orang dari tadi diteriaki pun tampak tak peduli dengan segala kebisingan itu. Dengan raut yang datar. Naruto pun terus melangkah. Menaiki tangga satu-persatu menuju satu tempat yang selalu cocok digunakan untuk bersantai dan membolos. Membuka pintu perlahan seketika itu pula angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. Berjalan perlahan Naruto pun segera mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku. Menyulut rokoknya—Naruto pun merokok dalam diam sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya.

Merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Perempuan yang mempunyai surai bewarna kecoklatan itu pun mulai menengok kebelakang. Dan seketika itu juga Hana hanya terdiam mematung melihat sosok yang kini tampak asyik menghisap rokoknya dengan mata yang terpejam. Lama Hana menatap sosok itu hingga . . .

"kau terpesona. Ehh?" ejek Naruto yang kini telah membuka kedua bola matanya menampilkan iris sebiru shappire. Menatap remeh perempuan didepannya.

"A~aa~ku m~mma~aaff. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hana yang kini mulai memberesi semua barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi menuju pintu atap. Sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sambil sesekali mengingat-ngingat. Naruto ingat perempuan dengan rambut yang dikepang dua dan berkacamata besar. "Hei!"

Hampir saja Hana menyentuh daun pintu. Tetapi tertahan akibat interupsi dari seseorang yang untuk saat ini tak ingin ia temui. Masih pada posisinya tanpa membalikkan badannya. Menunggu kelanjutan suara dari seseorang yang kini mulai mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau Hana Sarutobi?" Tanya Naruto

"I~iyaa." Jawab Haana yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap sosok di belakangnya.

Melihat tingkah aneh perempuan didepannya ini. Naruto pun kembali menghisap rokoknyaa dan menghembuskan asapnya kesembarang arah. Terkekeh pelan, "dengar kau perempuan pertama yang ketakutan padaku. Apakah aku menyeramkan?" Tanya Naruto

"T-tidaakk." Jawab Haana gugup

"Lantas. Kenapa tak menghadapku ketika kita bicara?"

"Ee-ttoo . . .

Membalikkan badan Hana. Dengan kasar Naruto pun menghempaskan tubuh Haana kedinding pintu atap. Hingga Hana pun hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau takut padaku kan."

"T~tidak." Jawab Haana sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"tatap mataku jika berbicara." Perintah Naruto

Shappire dan violet bertemu. Entah kenapa ketika Naruto melihat mata violet itu ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada mata lain dalam mata itu. Perasaan hangat yang ia rindukan dulu. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto pun mulai memajukan bibirnya~~

'Aww. Brengsek' teriak Naruto yang kini tengah mengelus kepalanya

"M~Maafkan Aa~ku." Dan Hana pun berlari secepat mungkin menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"menarik." seringai Naruto

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Yoshhhhh, semoga suka chapter 3 nyaa. :D :D :D

dan buat para Reviewernya terimakasih banyakakkkkkkk~banyaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk dan mampir lagi yaa. :D

Akhir Kata . . .

Jangan Lupa Review dan Wassalammm. :D


End file.
